Adopting
by this one time
Summary: Were Derek & Casey BFFs when they were younger? If no, then who does she remember? If yes, why is Derek denying it? **Hiatus**- reason inside
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was my original prologue going into the story. It's mainly to introduce some basic things, but not very eventful. But don't worry this story will be, and if I'm wrong, you can decide my punishment for lying, how 'bout that._

_----Actually just redid this chapter. Enjoy!!_

_Oh and separates the later flashback, Casey has, from the rest of the chapter. _

_Disclaimer: nope not mine

* * *

_

"We're marryed now and marryed cuples hold hands," pouted a lively, six year old, blue-eyed brunette girl to her new husband.

"Aww, do we weally have to?" he wined making sure his hands were firmly in his pockets.

"Come awn, pretty pwease or do you want a divort?" This caused the boy to quickly respond by sticking his hands out towards his new wife. "Fiiine we can hold hands." He said to the little girl in front of him with his eyes pointed at the ground near his feet.

With a wide smile the little girl took the little boy's hand in hers, walking off together she hoped she could be married to him forever…

* * *

"Der-REK, you are such a jerk!"

Rolling his eyes he yelled back at her, "Yeah, well you're annoying!"

"Whatever happened to the Derek I was friends with?" 15 year old, Casey sighed to herself more than to her also 15 year old stepbrother, Derek.

"For the last time Casey, I've never met you before in my life and I wished it had stayed that way." Derek answered.

In response, Casey, groaned in frustration, raising the phone in the air, and was ready to chuck it at his head, when Nora walked into the room, "Casey, honey, put the phone down." She told her daughter, while reaching to take the phone out of her hands.

"Yeah Casey, listen to your mother." Derek smirked at Casey.

"Mom, can't I just kill him. I'm sure nobody would miss him, in fact I'll be doing the world a favor." Casey asked her mother while sitting herself down on the couch.

"Oh you know you would miss me." Derek smirked looking over at her on the couch from his recliner, where he currently was sitting. Casey just rolled her eyes, refocusing her stare at the TV in front of her.

"Listen kids, dinner's in ten. Let's make sure you're both there, alive." Nora said putting the phone down and walking back into the kitchen to finish with ™dinner.

For five minutes now Derek could hear what sounded like metal grinding on metal from Casey's direction on the couch. He was about to yell at her, when he looked in her direction, he saw that she was making the noise with a necklace with a silver heart-shaped locket on its chain.

On the couch Casey was still staring at the TV however, she was too busy thinking to actually pay any attention to what was going on in the TV show that was currently playing. _Can eight years allow someone to change so much. I mean seriously Derek use to be my best friend and now he's just an…annoying jerk. Yeah that's what he is, an annoying, conceited jerk. Well really he was always full of himself that sure hasn't changed_…at this she couldn't help the small smile that was forming on her lips.

The first thing newly eight year old Casey saw when she woke up was an envelope that said happy birthday on it, in messy handwriting. As soon as she saw it she knew exactly who it was from. Quickly getting up to change into her clothes, and then running to find the card giver with the still unopened envelope in her hand. When she reached the living room she spotted him sitting on the couch watching cartoons. She ran up to the couch and jumped on the boy, embracing him in a hug.

"I see you found my card. Happy birthday Case!" the boy said with the little breath he had from Casey squeezing him in her arms.

"Yes I did." She responded finally releasing her grip on her best friend.

"Well aren't you gonna open it?" the boy asked handing her the envelope back, which had fallen behind him when she had hugged him.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot," she said while excitedly ripping the envelope open.

After she finished reading the card she hugged the boy again, "I know I annoy you some times but I didn't think I was so bad that you will kill me." He teased her.

"It's would kill me," she corrected him while rolling her eyes but smiling, "I hope you know you can longer bug me about being older than me."

"What do you mean, I'm still older, if I remember my birthday is months before yours." He argued.

"Well people don't go by that, we're both eight, that's it, and so we're the same age." She defended her position.

"Well if _I_ say it doesn't matter I can still bug you, because I'm_ still_ older and always will be." The boy contradicted the girl. "Remember Case, I'm always right." He finished smirking.

"Whatever…so where's my present…"

_I can't believe she's…that necklace…_Derek thought as he watched Casey play with it. "Casey could you stop that, it's driving me crazy," he finally yelled causing her to jump out of her thoughts.

"Stop what?" she asked, looking down at her hand she realized what he had been referring to, causing a smile to form on her face. _Oh, no I know that smile_, Derek thought.

"You mean this?" She asked as she began to move the heart-shaped locket along its silver chain with more pressure then before. Causing Derek's annoyance to build more and more, but before either one of them could say anything else Nora announced that dinner was ready.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Reviews keep me alive…okay maybe not but they are appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay I know I promised that I'd update 2 Saturdays ago, at least I think so, I feel bad nonetheless, its just life was crazy and honestly still is and then I thought I'd have time to write it over break but then I discovered that our computer blocks this site, sadly. Because I feel so bad about this you get 3 new chapters, 1 now, 1 Thurs and 1 Sat. _

_Disclaimer: the same as it was for the previous chapters

* * *

_

"_Weave me alone!" yelled a little girl, 5years of age, with hands held clutched at her sides. Her eyes, beginning to line with tears, were looking up at the boy in front of her. The taller and older boy was not fazed by the girl's command and continued to taunt the girl, "Not even your parents wanted you, that's why they left you."_

"_Nuh uh, my mommy and daddy luved me" and with each word more and more tears began to reach the little girls eyes. _

_Just then another boy came up besides the girl and began to yell at the bully, "Hey!! Weave her awone!" This however, just caused the bully to laugh at the boy and girl in front of him, "Or what? You gonna cry too?"_

"_Mom! Mom!" yelled the younger boy causing the bully to run away in fear of getting in trouble by the boy's mom. "Chickwen," laughed the boy as the bully ran further out of site. Wiping her eyes she thanked the boy, who happened to be her newest friend. Smiling the boy said, "No probwum, we the same wemember."_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Casey McDonald awoke to her alarm clock. _That's strange, I've had flashback dreams like that all the time lately _she thought _and they all revolve around _"Derek," she whispered to herself.

Today was the day she had been dreading for several months, today was the rehearsal dinner for her mom's wedding to George, the following day. So far Casey had managed to skip out on all the planning so that she hasn't even gotten to really know George and not only that but he had kids of his own. All she knew about them was that they were from George's first marriage, she didn't even know their names and she wasn't even sure how many there were either. Was that bad?

In the last few months since her mom announced the engagement she didn't even care if it was. And who cares if she was being immature about the whole situation. Sure she wanted Nora to be happy; especially after all she has done for her. Casey just wasn't sure if this was a good idea, to her it seemed like just yesterday their world was turned upside down from the divorce. Was her mother even really ready to try marriage again?

However, last night Casey had made a pros and cons list and after reading it over several times she decided to leave her insecurities about this behind and support her mom and go into this with her usual optimism. Looking at the list one last time she began to get ready for the busy day ahead.

* * *

Derek had been awoken by his dad already five times this morning but unlike his dad Derek was not in a hurry or looking forward to what laid ahead for the family that day. In fact to Derek this had to be the worst day of his life. Which in some weird way was funny to Derek, there were plenty of other days in his past that seemed to be more qualified to win that title but no today was definitely the winner for many reasons, some of which he didn't even know or let alone understand himself.

After his dad's first date with Nora he could tell that this was different, from the beginning he knew that this would happen he just didn't want to admit it. So when his dad announced that he proposed to Nora and she said yes, Derek didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure how he felt about it. He remembered being angry with his father because he never even considered to ask how the kids would feel about it. Some how Derek knew that all the kids would lie and say they were okay with it, or maybe they really were all okay with it, and it was just he who was having a problem with it.

Now he wanted his dad to be happy and a part of him felt like he needed to at least pretend to be okay with this for his dad's sake, plus Nora seemed like a nice woman and her and his dad seem perfect for each other from what he's seen. Also, from what he heard Nora seems to need this as much as his dad does. Although he has met Nora a couple times he has always been out conveniently when ever she was suppose to bring her kids to visit. His younger brother Edwin and his younger sister Marti has met one of Nora's kids, her youngest daughter, Lizzie, and they all seem to get along with each other. Nora's eldest daughter, though, seems to be doing the same thing like he is and skipping the get-togethers. He has seen a picture of them; in fact, he still remembers when his dad showed it to them before the first meet 'n' greet dinner.

"_Kids come down here a minute." He heard his father shout from the bottom of the stairs. Closing his magazine with a sigh, Derek, lifting himself from his spot on his bed nonchalantly as he makes his way to the door, unenthused about whatever reason his dad has for calling all of them downstairs._

_When Derek finally reached the bottom of the stairs he sees that everyone else is already at the table waiting for him. The second thing he sees is that his dad has a goofy smile on his face and something in his hand and as Derek comes closer to the table he notices that it looks like a photograph. As he sits down he feels the same feeling he felt when Nora and George first started dating and so having a pretty good idea what exactly this is about Derek's not sure he's ready to hear what his dad has to say. _

"_Kids I have great news…last night I…proposed to Nora and she said yes! We're getting married!!" Following George's announcement the room went silent until finally Edwin smiles and congratulates him on the engagement. Next Marti jumps up and hugs and kisses him. After Marti settles and sits down on his lap with her hands still slightly around his neck, everyone stares at Derek waiting for him to say or do something. Finally, Derek manages to squeeze out congratulations._

_George smiling even more than before, if that is even possible, begins to speak again "And tomorrow Nora and her girls are coming over for an introductory dinner!" At this point things are getting a little too real for Derek and he starts to panic, hoping no one else at the table can tell, especially his dad. "Here's a picture of them, of course you all know Nora. The younger girl on the left is Lizzie and the older one on the left is Casey." George explains pointing at the appropriate spots on the picture._

"_Casey?" Derek accidentally thinks out loud while staring at the picture in front of him. "Yes Derek, her name's Casey" George answers and its then Derek realizes that he actually just said that out loud and that everyone is looking at him somewhat strangely. "Now Derek, don't get any ideas, she's your sister." His dad finishes catching Derek off guard and slightly shocked, "Eww, Dad, I know, I was just making sure I heard you right, I thought you said __**Key-**__see but…I wasn't sure if you actually said…Kā-see instead." Looking at Derek slightly confused and maybe a little annoyed George says his name as if to say more but then just shakes his head. Instead he starts talking about the plans for the dinner the next night._

"_Um Dad..." Derek interrupts. "Yes, Derek?" George answers._

"_I'm, uh, not going to be able to be at this dinner thingy. I have a mandatory hockey practice." A slightly disappointed looking George asks, "Are you sure you can't get out of it." Derek shakes his head, "Sorry Dad, no can do."_

So far Derek has been able to avoid the matter as much as possible but this is it. He can't avoid it anymore, he's out of excuses and if he's going to be okay with this for his dad he has to go. He's put it off till now and that still kind of surprises him but today he meets them and it's the rehearsal, this is it, it's really happening and its here to stay, he knows that this time is for forever he can feel it and if he ever wished he was wrong in his life this was one of those times.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_When no one reviews it makes me feel sad and rejected and who would want to inflict such feelings on someone, right? so review people._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I just wanted to thank my reviewers again, I love you all. You make me smile. I always think that the chapters I write aren't very good and never really expect to get any response at all, so when I see I have reviews I'm happily surprised. Keep them coming and I'll try to continue to write chapters that you enjoy and feel worthy, to take time out of your day, to review. Here's chapter three, enjoy.

* * *

_

"You know Em, sometimes I wonder why I didn't ask my mom if I could move in with my Dad before this whole marriage thing happened." Casey vented to her new best friend Emily.

"I don't know Case, maybe because from all I've heard you aren't really on good terms with your father since the divorce and all." Emily replied slightly amused and slightly annoyed at her friend's ability to rant on and on about the same things all the time.

"Well, sure, but its not that I hate him, I understand that for some people work will always come first. I, myself, I'm some what like that. What I don't understand is if it's just, you know that's who he is, why he would marry my Mom? I mean, if he didn't she wouldn't have gone through all of the…shit he put her through." She answered back while shifting herself on her bed slightly to relieve the strain in her neck caused from her previous position.

"Well, Case, if you want to get out of here so badly why not ask now?" her friend responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world, unsure of why Casey didn't think of it herself.

"Because honestly, if I did, move out. I would feel bad about leaving Mom and Lizzie. Even if I find it slightly unfair that I have to put up with the biggest jerkass in the whole entire world, to keep my family happy." Casey replied, somewhat spitefully.

After quietly laughing at her friend, Emily began to speak again, "Well, then I guess, since you have a conscience and not completely selfish…," this Casey took some offense to, which was evident on her face, "…you'll just have to do your best and put up with the world's biggest 'jerkass'" quoting her friend on this caused her to laugh again, this time a little louder than last.

This caused Casey to roll her eyes and release a small laugh of her own. "Okay, maybe, he's not the world's biggest jerkass but still. What kind of person meets their long, lost, best friend and treats her like dirt?" Emily, knowing that this question was going to be asked eventually really didn't have an answer, other than what she always says when Casey asks her this, "I really don't know Case, but Derek probably has a reason, have you ever thought that may be he really doesn't remember you or that he really isn't your best friend from when you were younger?"

"Well, of course I have, even though I know that I'm right…," this causing Emily to snort at Casey's stubbornness. Casey ignoring this continued, "…and the chance of it not being him is slim to none, at best. It's just if its true why not just answer me with a no instead of going all defensive, there's just something in his eyes, when he does that, which makes me think I'm right. Plus, when I tell him I have some letters from my best friend and ask if he could just look at them and see if it might kick start his memory, you know if it was him and he had just forgotten he just yells at me and refuses to look at them. He even ripped some up." Casey could feel some anger boiling up inside of her as she remembered this.

"Again I don't know Case, you may be right. But let's talk about something else that sort of relates to Derek, I don't know, like his best friend, what's his name?" Emily asked trying to change the subject before her best friend exploded with anger.

Smiling, Casey answered like she was unsure herself, "I think his name is Sam?"

"Come on Case, don't act so innocent, I know you didn't just call me over here so suddenly just to vent about Derek. Plus, to little birds downstairs told me that they saw a certain two people kiss upstairs, at your door, not to long ago." Emily egged her friend on not happy that Casey was holding out on her with some very juicy news.

Still smiling but a bit more coyly, "Yeah, two people may have been kissing at my door earlier," Casey answered vaguely, having fun toying with Emily when it was painfully obvious she had been dying to hear about the latest development between Casey and Sam.

"Come ON, Case!" Emily impatiently yelled with the excitement that had been building up in her since the two little birds, otherwise known as Edwin and Lizzie, had told her about the happenings going on just a little under an hour ago, just a few feet away from where she was currently sitting.

"Okay, okay, it was Sam and me." Casey squealed to the ever growing, impatient Emily.

"So, tell me how exactly this happened," squealed Emily as she sat up and lean in slightly closer to better hear what Casey was going to say next.

_Sometime Later_

"Derek, told Sam that, why?"

"That's what I was wondering, I just don't get it." Casey confusion showing as she said this.

"Well, maybe you know, it's obvious that Derek's not to happy about the marriage, it's an invasion or something like that, remember? What if this just as to do with that, you know, first his family, then his house, his school, and now his best friend." This was the only thing Emily could think of, or at least the only thing she felt she could mention to Casey as a reason.

"Still, Sam's his best friend, shouldn't he want him to be happy, why be so selfish…, ha, selfish, of course he is this is Derek I'm talking about here, how stupid of me to forget and think I was talking about a compassionate human being, and not the one that lives to torture me."

Whenever, Casey said things like this about Derek, Emily was always a taken aback some. I mean this is the guy Casey claims she was such great friends with when she was younger. "Casey, you know that's not entirely true. Now before you say, 'remember Klutzilla', remember he was the one who put a stop to the name calling, and kept you from making that embarrassing speech to the whole school." Emily pointed out to her friend knowing what she was thinking.

"Yeah, true." Casey admitted soundly slightly defeated, but then she remembered something. "Derek, didn't stop me from making that speech, Sam did, remember?"

"Actually, I guess technically he was the one to drag you away and stop you from making a fool of yourself, but Derek was the one who told him too" corrected Emily.

"But, why didn't he just…?" Casey replied obviously still slightly confused.

"Are you seriously, asking that, _although I did ask him that myself at the time_ _she thought_, would you have stopped if he did." Emily asked her friend, amused. "Of course, I mean he was my best friend at all—

"Casey, don't kid yourself, you would've pushed Derek away and continued on with your speech" Emily interrupted. "….Okay…so maybe that's true, ugh, I just seriously don't understand him sometimes." Casey corrected herself, much to Emily's amusement.

"What I don't understand—

"What don't you understand Em?" this time it was Casey who was interrupting Emily.

"Is why he changed his mind?" Casey was confused about why Derek had changed his mind too. "Really, Em I don't understand why Derek changed his mind either," Casey began to say. "No, I mean Sam." She responded to Casey's statement. Clearly confused Casey asked, "What do you mean. Derek changed his mind, told Sam to go for it, he did, came up here, babbled and we kissed." Shaking her head, Emily just replied, "Never mind."

Still slightly confused, Casey just shrugged it off and started talking about the kiss, but Emily wasn't really listening but instead was deep in thought. _Sure Sam, denied liking Casey because of this male code Derek told him about, but even if Derek said that this was the reason why Sam couldn't go out with Casey. As Derek's best friend, Sam should have noticed that Derek was bothered by the idea, code or no code, so he didn't really give the code's credibility a whole lot of thought and being a good friend decided to give up on Casey. _

_However, if this is true then why all of a sudden when Derek tells him to go for it, he doesn't really give a whole lot of thought about if he should or not. Sure he asked if he was sure but…if all said previous was true Sam, the good friend, would have at least maybe given Derek more time to get used to the idea, or still…_

_Then again _Emily thought _if I was Sam, I would've done the same thing, I don't think that qualifies to call me a bad friend right? You know what, I'm totally overanalyzing this whole situation, I've been hanging out with Casey too much _this thought cause Emily to laugh in her head. Pushing her thoughts aside she tuned back in to Casey's rambling and soon realized she didn't really miss much. This caused Emily to laugh, this time accidentally out loud.

"What?" Casey asked, looking extremely confused yet again. Laughing some more, Emily answered, "Nothing, continue on." Casey, doing just that continued to ramble on, while Emily pretended to listen to her new, slightly tiring, best friend.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Derek, doing what he normally does after school: come in, sit down in recliner, with remote in hand, and flip through the channels to find something to watch that involved either sports or cleavage, or both, like women's volleyball, 'best of both worlds' he called it. Unluckily, for him all he could find to watch was the weather, as he was about to turn the TV off and head upstairs, Casey entered the living room.

As Casey walked past him to sit on the couch and read the book in her hand, Derek couldn't help but noticed that there was something different about her appearance today then normal. That's when he saw that instead of her usual silver, heart-shaped locket, she was wearing a necklace that appeared to be made from hemp with shells woven in all along it.

"What's up with the ugly necklace, who gave it to you, Tinker?" Derek asked with what Casey thought might be anger in his eyes. "It's not ugly, and Sam gave it to me." She said with annoyance but soon replaced it with a smile on her face as she adjusted the necklace, slightly.

"I can't believe you've turned my best friend into a sap in less then 24hours." Derek snorted back at her. "What you'd do, wine and complain until he got you something?"

"No! He surprised me with it at my locker this morning. I hadn't had time to even mention anything to him about wanting something, he thought of it all on his own."

"Okay, sure _princess_." Derek replied his words dripping with sarcasm.

Sighing, clearly agitated, "God, Derek, you are so infuriating!" Casey yelled at him in response.

"Right, back at you, _sis_!" He yelled back as he ascended the stairs.

_Jerk_, Casey thought to herself, after he disappeared up the stairs, beginning to read her book again.

* * *

_Well that's it, it's a little late, sry, but better late then never, plus you still get another this weekend, hopefully Saturday, as promised._

_Review, my loves…I understand if you don't, I slightly creped myself out there. Lol_

_Thanks for reading!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I apologize that this is short, it was suppose to be longer, but I was writing this and trying to write two papers, oh I love college, at the same time, _X / _What was the rest of this is now ch. 5, which will be up next Sat._

_Disclaimer: The same as last time, and always will be

* * *

_

For Casey and Derek, today was the same as every other day. Derek would pull a prank on Casey and in turn, she would get mad and confront him. Insults would be thrown, and then Casey would mention how Derek has changed so much from when they were younger. Derek, who has always maintained that he is not Casey's best friend from her childhood since the rehearsal, would get madder and reinforce this yet again causing Casey to become even more frustrated. All of this ending to name calling, stomping and slamming doors.

Casey, tired of this, just wanted to get to the truth but so far she has had absolutely no luck. Derek constantly denying it; her mom and George constantly avoiding her questions; the kids just telling her to drop it; and Emily who apparently doesn't know everything about Derek, like she thought she did, was as clueless as Casey. The one person Casey had yet to ask was Sam. And asking Sam was exactly what Casey is doing at this very moment.

"Why would Derek deny it?" Sam asked confused as to why Casey had taken this long to ask him about this, of course Derek has complained some to him and Casey has complained to him, herself, about this some but she has never tried to ask him if he knew anything.

"I don't know that's why I'm confronting you" Casey said exasperated. She felt like she's had this conversation a million times over already.

* * *

_Later that Day_

After getting home from Sam's house, which proved to be utterly useless, she stomped up the stairs and barged right into Derek's room.

"What do you want? What don't you understand about 'leave me alone'?" Derek asked as he looked up at Casey from his computer screen, annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Does Sam even know you?" Casey simply asked, ignoring Derek's attempt to get her to leave.

"Of course he knows me. He _**is**_my best friend, Case." Derek answered seeming to forget that he had just asked Casey to leave him alone just about a minute ago.

"Well apparently he doesn't" Casey stated matter of factly, contradicting Derek.

"Really and how did you come to this conclusion?" Derek asked slightly amused and slightly intrigued about just how his _dear_ stepsister came up with this.

"Well, I wanted to ask him if he knew, maybe, anything…about 'your past'" Casey answered not exactly sure if it was good idea or not.

"WHY? Do you keep on insisting to but into my life, can't you just let it go. I told you, I'm not your ex-best friend, for the last damn time!" Derek yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well _sorry_ if I just wanted to get to the truth." Casey replied stubbornly to Derek's outburst, before walking out of the room and slamming his door behind her.

All Derek could do was push his chair back slightly, slouching with his head in his hands, while his elbows rested on his thighs and _sigh_, before turning his attention back to his computer screen.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!_

_Review, I could use them with finals coming up this week and all._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Okay so I just watched Make No Promises and I thought it was actually pretty good, I had my hopes down because of how it was not hyped up but then I watched it and fell in love, lol. What did sadden me was how it was kind of hard to hate Max in this episode but I'm still glad they break up. Sheldon was adorably sweet and funny. I saw lots of Dasey, tons of looks, questionable lines. When Derek brings the dress and Casey asks what he's doing and he says, "I'm here to take you to prom" or the looks when he brings the dress when they get to the prom, I nearly died. Any way here is the last not so plot thickening chapter since crazy time is over, yay!!_

_Disclaimer: I know you can recite it from memory. It taunts me as well.

* * *

_

Yesterday had been quite eventful, from what Derek had told Sam, Casey had confronted Derek about their conversation last night and it didn't go so well. Sam felt bad. He knew he shouldn't have told Casey anything. Today he was going to go talk to her again and hoped he could maybe fix this at least a little bit.

"Casey, it's Sam, can I come in" he said knocking on her door.

"Sure" he heard Casey say through her closed door. When Sam walked into the room he saw Casey at her computer with her notebook next to her, it was obvious to him that she was working on her homework. Walking to her bed and sitting down at the end of the bed facing the computer chair where Casey had turned herself around to face him.

"It's not my place, so I'm not going to tell you anything about Derek's past, that's up to him to tell you if he wants. But I will say that Derek really never mentioned anything about an ex-best friend or letters." Sam stopped there and waited for a response from Casey. Seeing her looking at him intently silently telling him to continue, he did just that.

"Listen Casey, the Derek I know is the one I described to you. The one you know now, as well. It's how he's always been since I've met him." He finished.

"I believe you," Casey finally answered.

"But what I don't understand is why you can't accept it as true?" Sam asked in response.

"I said I believed you." Casey defended herself.

"Just because you believe me doesn't mean you accept it as the truth." Sam retorted.

"I don't know…I just…I don't really understand it…I guess…_sigh_…maybe it's just because I'm you know…stubborn." Casey replied.

"Yeah you are." Sam agreeing to the fact that Casey was indeed stubborn.

"Hey!" Casey responded to his agreeing with her.

"Sorry" Sam apologized.

"No don't be," Casey said admitting that he was right she was in fact stubborn like she had said earlier.

"So Case, tell me, what your best friend was like." Sam said. He was curious as to what this best friend was like that Casey would go through all this.

"Well, my best friend was…."

_Several hours later_

"…and that was what my best friend was like." Casey finally finished.

"Case…"

"Yeah Sam"

"I think we should break up." Sam finished his thought afraid of how Casey would take it.

"What…Why…Sam, I don't…I don't understand." Casey began to stutter trying to process to what Sam had just said.

"Come on, Casey, isn't it obvious." Sam replied to a confused Casey.

* * *

Doumo Arigato 


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n: Sry for the wait but I am finally back, yay (at least I hope so), any way I don't know how my schedule is going to work out since I have yet to really get use to it but I hope that even though I actually have classes everyday, feels like forever since I had that last, I can still update every week on Saturday. Finally, here is chapter 6!!_

_Disclaimer: It's been awhile but in the time I was away I did not gain the rights to Life with Derek, so no, I don't own it.

* * *

_

"…I don't understand. It's obvious? Well, it's not obvious or else I would have known what he was talking about…" Casey rambled on as she barged into Emily's room, hoping that maybe talking to Emily would help her figure out exactly what Sam's reason for breaking up with her was.

"Slow down, Casey, I have no idea what your even talking about. All you said on the phone was…well it was incoherent babbling on your part. You didn't make sense on the phone and you definitely don't make any sense now." Emily interrupted her frantic looking friend in an attempt to calm her down enough where Emily could understand exactly what Casey was so obviously confused about.

After trying to breathe in and out, wishing she had carried a paper bag around with her at all times, Casey spoke again after she had calmed, "Sam broke up with me." To both girls surprise Casey didn't sound as upset about it, like they had assumed she would be.

"What? Why?" Emily had asked, surprised by the news, although a part of her knew that this would happen but she hadn't expected it to end _this_ early.

"I don't know. All he said was 'Come on, Casey, isn't it obvious'. When I asked him what he meant he got up and left without saying a word." Casey answered, flinging her hands up in the air dramatically. "What do you think he meant?" Casey quickly finished.

"I don't…tell me what led up to him breaking up with you." Emily asked of Casey, hoping it would help reveal what Sam was talking about.

* * *

Derek had been sitting in his chair flipping through the channels trying to find something entertaining to watch but so far he had no luck. He had come down here when he heard Sam go into Casey's room and with his headphones currently broken he had no way to block out the conversation between his stupidly sappy best friend and his annoyingly stubborn step-sister.

Shortly after stopping on a soccer game that was playing, after having gone through all the channels for what felt like the one thousandth time, Sam bounded back down the stairs. Pausing shortly on his way out and slightly turning towards Derek, "Bye D," before walking out the door.

Five minutes later, Casey came down the stairs; grabbing her coat and purse, "I'm going to Emily's, I'll be home for dinner" she spoke out to her mom, who was sitting at the dinner table working on a presentation on slipcovers. "Okay honey, have fun" Nora replied as Casey closed the door behind her.

Not really interested in the soccer game playing and with Sam and Casey both gone Derek headed back up to his room but not long after settling on his bed, comic book in hand, there was a knock on his door. "Go away" Derek responded to who ever it was. However, Edwin just invited himself into Derek's room instead of listening to his command. "Did I say you could come in?" Derek replied to Edwin's obvious disregard of his order.

"Sorry bro, but I was worried when I didn't hear you celebrating." Edwin apologized.

"And what exactly would I be celebrating" Derek asked closing the comic book but using his index finger to save his place.

"You mean you didn't hear?" Edwin asked surprised at how this conversation was going and slightly upset that it wasn't headed the way he wanted it to.

Derek was about to ask what had happened when he remembered that he didn't care. "Nope" he replied disinterested, returning to his place in the comic.

"Don't you want to know what happened between Sam and Casey?" Edwin said hoping to egg Derek on and lead the conversation back to how he imagined it to go.

Derek shook his head, "Nope," sticking to his position of not caring.

Ignoring Derek's attempts at sounding indifferent Edwin continued, "Well, Sam and Casey broke up. Well, more specifically Sam broke up with Casey." Seeing Derek's eye slightly twitch he thought he had finally hooked Derek and was ready to reel him in.

"Sorry, don't care. Now leave." Derek said using his tone to hopefully speed up Edwin's departure.

Rolling his eyes, Edwin did just that and left. Turning his head to see that Edwin was gone, Derek reached for his phone and began to dial. "…Is Sam there?...its Derek…hey, man…" Derek spoke into the phone.

* * *

"…and that's what happened. What do you think?" Casey asked after finishing her story.

"I don't really know, Case." Emily told her friend.

Either ignoring or not noticing the look on her face that should have told Casey that Emily understood more than she was letting on, she began to rant. "You know what, this is all Derek's fault…" ignoring Emily's confused look, she continued, "…if he would just have been honest and answer me truthfully I would of never confronted Sam and Sam wouldn't have broken up with me."

"Um, Case…" Emily began but she was cut off by Casey before she could finish.

"You're right, Em. I should confront Derek and tell him I'm not leaving until he admits it." Casey said picking up her coat and purse, "Thanks Em. See you tomorrow at school" she finished, waving her hand goodbye, before heading back to her house to execute her plan.

"I might have to start going to see Paul, too" Emily laughed in the wake of the storm that was Casey.

Derek had been trying to nap when he heard his door open and slam shut. "Der-rek!" he heard the familiar screech of his oh so lovable step-sister. "Hey princess" he replied opening his eyes to look at her and slightly lifting himself up. Which prompted Casey to roll her eyes at him, and then crossing her arms across her chest while stomping her right foot in front of her repeatedly, making certain, she looked angry.

"I heard about the break-up. Can't say I'm sorry it happened." He smirked with teasing eyes.

"It's all your fault, I hope you know," was all Casey replied to his comment.

"How is it _my_ fault?" He responded with annoyance replacing his teasing tone and was now sitting upright on the edge of his bed facing Casey waiting to hear whatever disillusioned reasoning behind her sudden accusation.

"Because…you're a chicken" stated Casey.

"Oh and how I'm I a chicken exactly?" He said annoyance clearly the winner.

"Because you won't admit—" she began.

Crossing his own arms, laughing "You're delusional" he stated with one finger pointed at Casey.

Replying, "No, I'm not. And even if I was that's no reason to treat me the way you do." Casey stated.

Groaning in frustration, he balled his hand, which he was using to point at her earlier, into a fist and was now standing in front of Casey. He began to yell, with his voice escalating so that the whole house could now hear that he and Casey were fighting yet again, "I'm not going to say this again, so listen carefully. I…" he began pointing to himself, "…hate you!" his finger pointing back at Casey, "…My life was _perfect_ before you came and ruined it. I can't ever relax anymore because you just won't give up. And for the last time I am _not_, I repeat _not_, your stupid best friend from the past and no matter how many times you try to say otherwise or how many times you try to get me to confess that I am! It's not going to change the fact that I'm not him. So, leave me, the hell alone." He yelled, pointing at his door now with anger clearly written all over his face.

Casey couldn't help the tears that were coming to her eyes but she managed to choke out an "I hate you." Although Derek most definitely hated tears and wanted to tell Casey to stop crying he was far too stubborn to let his anger subside to do so.

As Casey was about to leave Derek's room to go cry privately in her own, his door swung open revealing Nora and George, looking angrily at the two of them. After seeing her daughter's face, Nora's eyes softened as she spoke, "Come on Casey, lets go to your room and talk about it, okay sweetie" to which Casey just barely nodded and was then led out of the room, leaving just George and Derek behind. Knowing he was in trouble he wasn't surprised when his dad yelled at him.

"Derek, basement now!" George yelled pointing towards the stairs waiting till Derek had passed him to follow him down to the basement.

Once there George began to close the door behind him as Derek sat himself down on the bed, forearms resting on his thighs and head bent towards the floor. Once the door was closed George continued sternly. "I know that Casey can become very persistent about the subject but that doesn't give you the right to yell at her like that, do you understand me."

"Yes" Derek replied still facing the floor.

Soon confusion was joining anger on George's face at the surprising sincerity in Derek's voice, "What?...no, buts…you know what, never mind" shaking his head he sighed and moved to sit down next to his son.

After a few moments of silence George began to speak again, "I don't know why you just can't be nice to Casey?" pausing again while still staring at the wall in front of him, "I know I never really said this out loud to you, but, I really want, no, I _need_ this family to work out" he finished.

Lifting his head slightly, "I know dad. That's why I have to treat Casey the way I do."

"That doesn't…I don't…"George tried to speak.

"Dad, just trust me, okay." Derek said and George could swear he sensed a bit of pleading in Derek's voice.

"Okay, son…but maybe you could lighten up on her" George suggested.

Laughing quietly, "Dad, you know I'm not _that_ mean to her…all the time. It's just when she…" Derek began but fading near the end.

"I know. Next time could you try to tell her instead of yelling it at her?" asked George.

"I've tried but she just won't give up." Derek replied his voice sounding slightly annoyed to which George attributed to Derek's obvious replaying of this fact in his head. "Can I go now?" Derek asked, and again George could swear he sensed some pleading in his voice.

Laughing silently and nodding his head at the truthfulness in his son's statement he answered, "Alright."

Meanwhile, two floors up in Casey's room, Nora and Casey where having a conversation, of their own, on the matter. After Casey had stopped crying enough so that she could talk about the fight she began to tell her mom how it all started. "You see mom, earlier today Sam broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie." Nora offered her sympathy to her daughter.

"It's alright mom…but when I went to ask him why all he said was that it was obvious. So I went to Emily's hoping she could help me figure out what Sam meant but then she didn't know, or at least that's what she told me" Casey said as she remembered the look on Emily's face. "Anyway, I thought about it and I realized…it was all Derek's fault." Casey continued angrily.

"How is it Derek's fault?" Nora asked trying to get to the bottom of what her daughter was getting at. She loved Casey but sometimes she didn't understand how she came to some of the conclusions she did.

"Well, it's simple. If Derek was just honest and told me the truth, I wouldn't have needed to confront Sam and then I wouldn't have gotten mad at Sam and Derek wouldn't have gotten mad at me and he wouldn't have needed to call Sam and vent and Sam wouldn't have felt bad about the situation and then he wouldn't have to break up with me." Casey explained almost too fast so that Nora wouldn't have been able to understand what she was saying.

"Case, sweetheart, we both know this isn't Derek's fault." Nora said hoping Casey would see it too.

"I know." Casey finally answered much to her chagrin. "It's just…all I want is the truth."

"Have you given any thought to the possibility that Derek is actually telling you the truth?" Nora questioned looking expectantly at her daughter.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Casey sighed.

All Nora could do was look at her daughter pointedly. Finally Casey cracked, "Okay, okay."

"Why don't you just leave the subject alone?" however, seeing the reluctant look in Casey's eyes she added, "for me?"

"Okay, mom." Casey agreed.

"Now, why don't you get some rest, you've had a busy day. We'll get you when dinner's ready, okay?" suggested Nora.

Casey took her mom's suggestion. "Okay…and thanks mom." and with that Nora left, closing the door behind her but not before smiling at her daughter, "No problem, sweetie."

* * *

_There you go. I know this is longer then my other chapters but I thought I'd give you more to make up for the weeks I missed. _

_Review or I'll…I'll…okay I've got nothing. But, don't worry, I'll think of something._

_Thanks for reading. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's a fun fact for you, I am very thankful to the people who have put this as a favorite and/or on alert but I love the people who've reviewed. Another fact is if the number of people who have done the former but not the latter reviewed as well I would have 42 reviews right now and that's just using ch. 5 as the example think of how many I would have if that happened with all the chapters. So I would greatly appreciate reviews from you as well, it would make me very, very, very, etc... happy. To those of you who have done all of these things I love, love, love you. Well that's it for my last author's note for a while, got questions pm me or go to _thisonetime411. Enjoy!!!

_Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own it.

* * *

_

Casey had been laying in the dark for hours. Of course, she was tired from the break-up, Emily's, the fight, the tears, and the talk with her mother, but she couldn't go to sleep.

She was never one to give up and she firmly believed that persistence always paid off in the end. She was used to always getting her way, well that was until she met this Derek. What Derek wants, Derek gets and it seemed he was gonna get his way yet again.

Casey had made a promise to her mom that she would leave this alone but something told her that it would come back on its own without her having to go looking for it. Which was good because Casey was going to keep her promise, she owed her mom that much but she still wanted to know if she was right or not. However, there was one last thing she wanted to, no, had to do.

Hearing the creaking of floor boards and the click of her door opening and then a voice calling out, "Case," which she had recognized as Lizzie's.

Pretending to have been woken up she slowly opened her eyes and stretched. "Hey Kiddo" she greeted softly, sitting up in her bed.

"Mom told me to come tell you, its dinner time." Lizzie said standing in the doorway letting the light from the hall spill into Casey's room, soft but yet blinding her.

"Thanks but tell Mom I'm not hungry." Casey told Lizzie trying to regain the dark as soon as possible.

Unfortunately for Casey, Lizzie was not leaving just yet. "Are you sure? Do you want me to bring you some food after dinner?" she asked concerned.

"No, I'm good, really." Casey emphasized "I'm just really tired, so I'm gonna go back to sleep." She lied hoping Lizzie wouldn't see through it.

But Lizzie knew better and could tell that she was lying, "Alright, if you sure," she said speculatively. She had heard part of the fight from earlier today and she didn't want to press it further but this concerned her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" Casey stated, she really didn't want to talk about it anymore. There was only one more thing left to say and it wasn't to Lizzie.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me" Lizzie replied, giving Casey her wish.

"I'm fine, really." Casey emphasized again.

"Okay, night Case." Lizzie smiled.

"Night Liz" she replied back. Happy to get what she wanted when the light left, leaving only darkness as Lizzie closed the door behind her. She had made her decision that she was going to finish this after school tomorrow.

* * *

For the first time in her academic career, Casey couldn't wait for school to get out. She had been going over what she was going to say in her head all day. At the moment she was in her last class of the day with 10mins left but of course time was moving so slowly, making Casey go slightly out of her mind, waiting, as the seconds ticked away on the clock that was starring back at her from the front of the classroom. She knew about the saying that says a clock moves slower when you stare at it, but she couldn't help it.

Finally after what felt like forever, the end of the day, bell rang. Quickly getting up she moved to her locker and stuffed everything she needed as fast as she could into her bag. She slammed her locker shut, said a quick goodbye to Emily and headed for home. She knew that Derek wouldn't be at the house right after school ended but she wanted to get there with some time left so she could rehearse one more time before Derek came home.

A half an hour later Casey heard Derek walk in the door acknowledging the family downstairs before heading up the stairs to his room. After Casey heard him close his door she breathed in and out once and marched over to knock on the door. However, at the last minute she decided it be easier not to knock but instead walk right in.

"Excuse me" Derek said as he went to sit in his desk chair.

"We need to talk" Casey started, sitting herself on his bed adjacent to him.

Annoyance crossed his face. "Oh, no, aren't you tired of this yet?" Derek asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to argue with you, I'm just here to talk." She explained, hoping Derek would just give up already before she became too nervous that she wouldn't be able to get everything out.

"Fine, go ahead," Derek caved.

"Thank you." "So you know about our fight last night, well, afterwards when my mom and I talked I promised her that I wasn't going to push the issue of you being my best friend anymore." Casey stated.

"Finally" Derek sighed. This was just what he was waiting for, since Casey's inquisition had begun a half a year ago.

"But" Casey began

"Oh, no, what is it now Casey" Derek asked annoyance replacing his relief.

"Before I let this completely go, I just want to tell you one last thing." She continued to explain.

"So, let me get this straight, you're gonna drop the best friend interrogation of me, if I listen to whatever it is you have to say right now." He asked, maybe he could let her drone on, he could always pretend to listen, Casey's still clueless, she'll never know.

"Yep" Casey nodded.

"Alright, out with it." Derek opened for her to continue.

"Now, you know that I'm going to drop the issue of _you_ being my best friend but I want you to know that that doesn't mean I still don't think it's you, because I do. Also, when my best friend and I were separated I was sad and then when he stopped talking to me I thought that nothing could be worse then that but I was wrong." She admitted.

"There _was_ something worse then that. Do you want to know what that was?" she asked.

Derek moved his mouth to answer but he never got the chance to because before he could say anything Casey had continued to talk.

"It was when I finally found him again and all he does is ignore me and treat me like dirt. But I want to make this very clear, no matter how bad he treats me now, he will always be my best friend and nothing could change that, and you want to know why?" she asked.

Derek didn't even try to answer this time knowing Casey wouldn't give him a chance to.

He was right, because not but two seconds later Casey answered herself. "Even though, our personalities were definitely, maybe even completely, different. We were one of a kind, two peas in a pod. He helped me through so much and I hope I did the same for him and I will never forget that." She finished with a smile on her face.

"So to recap, I'm going to drop the issue, but I know it's you and you do too, even if you won't admit it. Oh, and that no matter how bad my best friend treats me now I will always remember him as my best friend in the past who I am grateful to and who without him I don't know what I would of done for those four years we were friends." She finished and Derek thought she was finally done talking, but he was wrong.

"And last but not least, I wish my best friend would come back even if it's for a second or a couple of minutes. So I could really ask him, how's he doing, does he even slightly miss us, did I help him too, and why he stopped talking to me." And with that, she was finally finished.

When she looked over at Derek, she couldn't see any emotion on his face or if there was anything there she couldn't recognize it. He was just looking at her. She was about to say something when…

"So why did Sam really break up with you?" Derek asked suddenly.

Replying defensively, "That's none of your business" Casey answered. To which Derek just snorted while making a face at her in response.

"What?" she asked to Derek's behavior.

"You're allowed to interrupt and meddle in my life but I'm not allowed to ask you about yours?" Derek answered annoyed at her hypocrisy.

She weighed her options, however, it didn't take long for her to give in, "Okay, fine". "I don't know" she answered truthfully.

This stunned Derek, "He just dumped you with no explanation?" this definitely wasn't like his best friend. "Even I give a girl the reason, though it may not actually be the truth…" he began to ramble wile he tried to understand the situation.

Casey, cutting Derek off, began again "All he said was that it was obvious, no explanation" But then something hit her, "You mean he didn't tell you, isn't that how you found out about the break-up, via Sam?"

Derek shook his head no, "Actually Edwin told me but it was like he was trying to…so I called Sam to see if it was true. All he said was 'yes' and that he had to 'go'…yeah right" Derek said skeptically about whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Oh" she replied but then something else occurred to her "Wait how did Edwin find out, I hadn't even—"

Derek laughed, amused "Really Case, come on…?"

Then it hit her, Edwin had been spying like always, "I'm going to get him for eavesdropping" Then out of the blue, "Wait your Sam's best friend…" she said out loud.

"Wow, you figured that out all by yourself--" Derek began to joke.

"I wasn't finished Derek" she reprimanded him. "As his best friend you might be able to make sense of his reason." She finished.

However, Derek wasn't about to get involved in this anymore then he already was. "Nope, not, gonna help you there"

"Please, Derek" she begged putting on the best puppy face she could.

Sighing Derek gave up, "You're not gonna stop until I do, are you?"

"Nope" she answered with a smirk.

"Okay…" he began and watched as Casey's face lit up but then he finished with, "…then leave"

Casey clearly not amused, "I meant that I wasn't going to _leave_" she said rolling her eyes.

Sighing, "Of course." He gave in. "Fine, tell Derocrates what happened."

Her face lighting up again but after making a face at the name Derek referred to himself as, "Okay, so this afternoon—"

"Uh, uh" Derek interrupted with his smirk.

"What?!" she asked confused but angry that Derek interrupted her.

Still smirking, "It's oh, great wise Derocrates, my brain is small and I…" Derek began waiting for Casey to repeat him.

Instead, she replied "I'm not saying that Derek."

"What, was someone talking to me?" he said pretending to look around the room with his hand cupped around his ear.

Sighing, "Oh great wise Derocrates my brain is small" Casey said unwillingly.

Derek just shook his head at her, "Not enough praising, try again" he pushed.

Getting madder by the second, she tried again, trying to keep her voice calm "I'm begging you to use your immense deductive skills and knowledge to figure out a problem that is too complicated for my small brain." "That work for you?" she asked, not hiding her anger as well as before, as she did.

"Perfect, now what happened?" he nodded his head to tell her to continue.

Casey began to tell her story from the beginning for the second time now, "Okay, so this afternoon Sam came over to apologize and tell me that how he described you is how you were since he met you and then he asked about my best friend."

He had a feeling about why Sam dumped Casey but he wanted to make sure that he was right first, "Did you tell him the same things you told me?"

She wasn't sure where Derek was going with this, but she didn't have anything to lose. "Yeah, pretty much." She answered while thinking back to the conversation making sure she didn't forget any details. "Why?" she asked suddenly, with her eyes flicking back to Derek.

Instead of a straightforward answer she got, "Casey you are oblivious" "I mean it just…so obvious" he thought out loud.

"Why, is it that everybody else gets it but me and if you all know, why, won't anyone explain it to me?" Casey questioned, bothered by the fact.

Derek wasn't about to tell her. He just needed to get her to let it go. "Do you trust Emily and Sam?" he asked.

Again not sure where he was going, she nonetheless answered, "Of, course."

"Well then just drop it" Derek simply stated.

"But?" she wondered, obviously not conforming to the request.

"Case" he warned her.

"Fine" she gave in, However, she wasn't happy about this, but what could she do, she had nothing and anybody who knew anything wasn't telling her. Well, they did basically all tell her to drop it and since she did trust them, well Sam and Emily that is, she would just have to do just that, drop it.

"Now go. Oh and be sure to let the door hit you on the way out" he told her while shooing her with his hand.

"Yeah, thanks" she replied sarcastically before leaving.

* * *

_Oh, and reviews have special healing powers which my arm could use. I forgot how hard this is, especially trying to type with one hand, it takes forever!!_

_Thanks for Reading. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: If you're looking to gain the rights to LWD, you've come to the wrong person cuz I certainly don't have to rights to it, sry

* * *

_

Last night Derek and Casey had what was supposed to be their last conversation about the situation between them. And this morning Derek had been walking through the halls looking for his best friend, to talk to him about the last couple of days, when he finally found him at his locker, go figure.

"Hey, Sammy Boy" he said when he walked up to him.

"What up, D?" Sam asked.

"I can't believe you're giving up" Derek replied, not really answering the question but Derek didn't want to beat around the bush, he just wanted to get this done and over with.

Sam confused, asked "What are you talking about?"

"Casey" he simply stated.

"Oh" was all Sam said.

"Yeah, oh. Casey and I had a _very_ enlightening talk, last night. She told me _all_ about you're guy's conversation" Derek explained to him.

"So you know why I dumped her, right?" Sam now knew where Derek was going and he wasn't going to fight him about it.

"Of course, it's obvious like you said. Anybody could figure it out, well anyone but Casey" Derek said, shaking his head at the last part of this.

"You mean she doesn't know?" asked Sam. He knew that Casey didn't know at the time of the break up but he thought that she would have figured it out by now. _Well, this is Casey_ he thought.

"Has no idea" Derek confirmed.

"Does that upset you?" Sam asked in response.

However, Derek just ignored the question and asked his own, "You're not even going to try?"

"I don't think I could even if I did" Sam answered ignoring the fact that Derek avoided his question but didn't feel the need to press the matter, it wouldn't do him any good to try, with Derek, about this.

"I can't believe I call you my best friend, I might have to switch back to Ralph, again." Derek joked while shaking his head and acting disappointed in Sam.

"Ha Ha" Sam pretended to laugh at Derek's joke, closing his locker.

"I thought you'd be happy. Weren't you against us going out in the first place?" Sam asked as the two walked away and heading down the hall.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, think about it." Derek said to his question. "You know I was at first and then I thought about how cute you two kids were together." Derek joked.

Sam shook his head at his best friend but he thought about it like Derek said. Stopping, he asked "So is that all you talked about?"

Derek stopping as well to look back at his best friend, answered. "No, she said that she was going to stop with the 'Derek you're my best friend from the past' interrogation" making sure to mimic Casey at the end.

"I bet you're happy." Sam responded to the news.

"So when are you going to ask her out again?" Derek asked.

"D, I'm not going to ask her out." Sam replied looking at his friend incredulously.

"Suit yourself, Sammy-boy." Derek said starting to walk down the hall again. Sam went to catch up with Derek as he made his way to their first class of the day.

* * *

Casey walked through the front door after school, putting her coat on the rack she heard her name being called from the couch in the family room.

"Hey Marti" she replied back.

"Casey, can you sign my petition." Marti asked Casey hopeful that her answer would be yes.

"What is it for?" she asked back.

"Well, you know how I've always wanted a pony, right?" Marti began to explain.

"Right" Casey answered trying not to laugh at her. "So this petition is for George and my Mom to get you a pony." Casey finished.

"Yep" Marti nodded. "So are you gonna sign?"

"Sure thing, Marti" Casey answered.

With that Marti's face lit up, "Thanks Casey. You can sign right here" she said pointing to the spot where she was suppose to sign.

Just then the front door opened. Casey turned and looked towards the door, which was now closing. "Hey Derek" she said turning back around to hand Marti the signed petition back and then moving to sit on the couch.

"Hey Case." He replied back.

"Smerek, can you sign my petition to get a pony" Marti asked walking up to him while holding the petition out to him.

"Later okay, Smarti? I've got hockey practice and I'm already running late" Derek asked.

"You promise?" Marti asked in return.

"Promise." He replied back.

"Okay Smerek" and with that Derek bounded up the stairs and a few minutes later came running back down and out the door.

Casey and Marti had been on the couch watching TV for about an hour or so, when the rest of the family arrived home. Nora and George home from work, Lizzie home from soccer practice and Edwin home from Teddy's. When they came in, Lizzie and Edwin immediately headed upstairs and Nora and George went into the kitchen.

Shortly after, Marti too went upstairs to get Lizzie and Edwin to sign her petition, leaving Casey by herself on the couch. Flipping through the channels one more time Casey decided to go upstairs herself and work on her homework some before dinner.

About an hour later, Derek arrived back home from hockey practice and was met by his father when he walked into the kitchen for an after practice snack. "So I heard about Nora's and Casey's conversation from yesterday."

"And…?" Derek asked not really sure where his dad was going with this.

"Well, son, it was very nice of Casey to let you off the hook." George began to explain. "So now, you two won't be fighting about it all the time. It leaves time for bonding."

"Dad" Derek wined, not liking where this was going.

"Derek, it's time for you and your sister to bond, over something we both know you have in common." George responded to Derek's wining.

"No, you know what's going to happen if I do." Derek tried to reason his way out of it.

"Derek, this isn't an option" George told him.

"Fine" Derek gave in grudgingly.

"Good" George said and with that Derek grabbed his snack and headed to his chair to watch some TV. About a half an hour later Marti came running down the stairs to Derek.

"You promised you would sign my petition Smerek" she said sticking the paper in his face.

"Where do I sign?" Derek asked taking the petition in his hand.

Marti excitedly pointed to the spot she designated for him. "Thanks Smerek, now all I have to do is bring it to school and have everybody sign it" with that she ran back up the stairs to put it in her school bag.

The rest of the night, continued to go normally for the McDonald-Venturi household.

* * *

_Your Checklist_

_1. click on story…__check_

_2. go to chapter…__check_

_3. read chapter…__check_

_4. review chapter…__ (Well get to it -)_

_Thanks for reading!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_

After school, Casey was sitting on her bed, reading for homework, when the phone rang.

Clicking the talk button on her phone, "Hello" she spoke into the speaker.

"Casey?" the voice on the other end asked.

"This is." She answered back.

"Hi, Casey, this is Jessica, remember me?" said the person in response.

"Jessica" Casey thought, "Oh, Jess! Hi!" she remembered as her face lit up. "How are you?"

Jess replied, "I'm good. I just got your number from Mrs. H. I hope you don't mind."

"No, No. I don't mind at all," Casey quickly responded, excited to be talking to one of her old friends again, "How's Mrs. H doing?"

"She's good, same as ever, you know. Always busy, constantly moving. Still has way too much energy for one person to have." Jessica laughed and Casey quickly joined her in laughing at some of their memories of Mrs. H.

* * *

As soon as Derek arrived home from school, he went straight up the stairs to his room to hide. He hoped that if he didn't show his face downstairs, there was less of a chance of his dad asking him if he had bonded with Casey yet, like he had promised to do so yesterday, maybe even forget about it entirely.

Sitting in his chair he put his headphones on and began to read some comic books that were spread out on the floor next to him. Several comic books later, Derek found himself bored. Getting up, he decided to go bug Casey and waste some time before dinner.

Jessica began to tell Casey, "Well, actually, I remember two—" but before she could finish Casey interrupted her.

"Hold on" she said putting the phone against her chest when she saw Derek enter her room out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" she asked annoyed he just barged into her room but also thinking that she should've been used to him doing this by now.

Pulling her computer chair up to the edge of the bed, he sat down, "You should be honored to have me in your presence" Derek smirked.

Rolling her eyes at him, "Do you want something, Derek?" she asked.

"No." Derek replied, still smirking at her obvious annoyance at him.

"Well, then leave. I'm trying to talk on the phone." She responded.

She was about to put the phone back up to her ear, "But I'm bored." Derek wined.

"Derek, I don't care, I'm trying to talk on the phone." She responded mad that she had to repeat herself.

"You've said that already." He retorted.

"Ugh, Der-REK!" Casey yelled at him.

Just then they both heard Nora announce that dinner was ready. At the mention of food Derek immediately got up to leave, "You coming Case?" he asked, turning on his heel to look back at her with his one hand still on the door frame to help him keep his balance as he did so.

"Yeah, in a minute" she said putting the phone back up to her ear as Derek turned back around and finally left. "Sorry about that" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It was interesting." Jessica teased.

"Yeah, sure" Casey added sarcastically "Listen I have to go."

"No prob. I'll call you again later. Bye Casey." Jess said.

"Great, bye Jess" Casey said before hanging up the phone and heading down to dinner.

When Casey got to the table, everyone was already sitting down. Once everyone had their plates filled with food, George turned to Casey, "So how was bonding time with Derek?" he asked. At this Derek began to choke on the mashed potatoes and meatloaf stuffed in his mouth, causing everyone to look in his direction.

"Me and Derek bond? Right George, like that is ever going to happen." Casey replied, slightly laughing at the absurdity of his question.

George turned his head back towards his son, "You didn't bond with your sister, like I asked you to," he asked sternly.

"No" Derek answered with his head down and pushing the food around on his plate with his fork.

"Derek" George began to warn his son when Edwin interrupted him, "Bond over what?" he laughed, while he tried picturing Derek and Casey attempting to bond.

"Dad" Derek said, looking at his father trying to silently tell him not to say anything. However, George ignored this.

With his elbows now propped on the table and his hands folded under his chin. He looked from his one son to the other, and replied, "The fact that they're both adopted."

"Derek's adopted" Lizzie asked, stunned no one had mentioned it before. At the same time Casey's head immediately shot up to look at Derek. "So you _are_ adopted" she said with a smile.

Looking at Casey's face, "Oh, no. Remember your promise" Derek quickly responded, backing up in his chair, slightly.

"I know. I promised my mom and I'm going to keep it" Casey smiled at her mother who smiled back at her.

When Casey looked back at Derek she had the smile from before back on her face, "This is exactly why I didn't tell you." Derek continued from before. "I can see the wheels turning."

"I said I was keeping my promise." Casey replied still not wiping the smile off her face, amused by how much this was bothering Derek.

To which Derek responded, "Yeah, but you're still thinking it. Before you eventually would have given up but now you're never going to."

"Well, if you're telling the truth and you're not him why would it even matter?" Casey asked.

"George, how come you never told us about it" Nora asked her husband interrupting Derek and Casey's arguing.

Derek answered for his dad, "Because we weren't suppose to ever talk about it" his tone showing that he was mad that it was being brought up anyway.

"Well now that it's out. Derek will tell Casey about it after dinner and I'll tell Nora and Lizzie about it, after dinner, as well." George responded and with that everybody went back to eating.

It was silent for minute or two until Mari asked, "What about my pony?"

"Sorry bunny, but we still can't get a pony" Nora answered her.

"It's so unfair" Marti sighed.

"Yeah, it is unfair. Just like it's unfair that you still haven't bought a hybrid car like I've been asking you to for months." Lizzie added.

"I told you, we can't afford one. They're too expensive." Nora said as George shook his head yes, agreeing with her.

"Maybe, Smerek could buy me a pony." Marti asked hopefully, leaning slightly over the table to look over at him.

"Sorry Smarti but I need my money for insurance." He replied looking back at her.

"Hmph" she sighed, slumping in her seat.

After dinner Casey and Derek were immediately sent upstairs to bond while George explained about the adoption to Lizzie and Nora downstairs, in the living room.

* * *

Once Derek and Casey were seated on Derek's bed and in his computer chair respectably, Casey began. "So…about the adoption." Deciding to lift her legs up on the bed and settle down with her legs bent in front of her and her chin resting on her knees, as Derek began to tell his story.

"Well, um…I don't really know all the details." Derek began to explain, "Apparently, they thought Abby couldn't have anymore kids and since my Dad and Abby really wanted another kid, they adopted me." He explained some more.

"But then, about two months later Abby did end up getting pregnant, with Marti." Derek continued. "Abby hearing that she was pregnant decided she didn't want me anymore."

"Why?" Casey asked as she began to feel bad that Derek had to talk about this again and so beginning to regret asking.

Instead of getting upset like Casey thought he would, "I don't really know and I really didn't want to. I thought it was better not to know." He answered. Casey just nodded her head slightly at this.

"My dad and Abby would fight about it all the time and they eventually ended up divorcing. My dad got me and Abby got Edwin and Marti, but my dad was granted visiting rights." He said.

"What happen—?" Casey began to ask but Derek answered her before she even finished asking, "Abby got a new job. Edwin and Marti were only supposed to be staying here for a month, while she went to England for work. However, she met Frank, her second husband, there and decided to start a new family with him in England. Giving my dad full guardianship of Edwin and Marti" Derek finished.

"That's horrible" was all Casey could think of to say about what Abby did.

"Yeah, well…" Derek replied shifting slightly in his chair, "So what's your story?"

"Well…" Casey began.

* * *

_Well there was Chapter 9. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it on this chapter._

_Thanks for reading._


	10. SO SORRY

I'm so sorry. I know you all were really hoping to get the chapter early because you wanted to find out Casey's story. However, sadly I won't be able to put it up till next weekend. Due to tornadoes and family issues, plus haven fallen behind in school this week as been way too busy to do anything and next week is looking busy to with tests and all I've just been unable to sit down and write. Again sorry for making you guys wait for the next chapter. If I can I'll try to write two chapters and post them both next weekend to make up for the lack of updates this weekend.

Thanks

Nikk


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own LwD

* * *

_

"So what's your story?" Derek asked.

"Well…"Casey began, trying to think of the best way to start. Once decided she continued, "You see my mom always wanted to have a big family, one of the reasons she's so happy now."

Shifting slightly and resting her chin on her knees in front of her she continued, "However, my dad was always either out of town or working late and going back in only a couple hours later that same morning." Casey said, "Thus she adopted me."

"At first I was really upset about it, I was being taken away from my best friend. He told me not to worry about it, that we'd stay in touch and I'll always have the necklace he gave me for my birthday that year to remember him by." Casey retold this story with a smile gracing her lips.

"Geez, your old best friend sounds like a sap." Derek laughed.

"Hey! He usually wasn't, he just had his 'sappy' moments sometimes. Really they were few and far in between. He was mister 'cool guy' but he had a soft spot when it came to me." She explained with a smile back on her face, playing with the necklace she had on.

"Now I'm sure it's sentimental to you…but could you stop playing with that necklace?" Derek asked, slightly annoyed.

"What? Oh…wait, how did you…?" Casey asked confused.

"For one, you wear it all the time and secondly, you always play with it whenever you talk about him" answered Derek.

"Well, anyway" Casey began but was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hello," Derek said answering the phone, "No Casey's not here" Derek said smirking over in Casey's direction, causing her look up at him.

"Der-REK! Hand me the phone!" Casey yelled, getting up and reaching for the phone.

Instead of letting Casey take the phone from him, he sat up from his chair so he was now standing and waved the phone in the air, above Casey's reach.

"Der-REK!" Casey yelled at him, again.

"Sorry, I'm not giving the phone, Case" Derek teased while laughing at Casey's attempts to take the phone from him.

"Fine" Casey sighed, leaving his room for her own.

Laughing one last time at Casey's retreating form, he sat back down. Putting the phone back up to his ear, "Sorry, like I said Casey…" he began to say.

"Der-rek. Hang up the phone" Casey voice came on the phone, interrupting him.

Now it was Derek's turn to sigh in defeat, "Fine" and with that he hung up.

"Sorry about that" Casey spoke into the phone.

"Don't worry about it" the person on the line responded.

"Oh, Jess, it's you, hi!" Casey replied, happily.

"Hi Case! Guess what I have great news" said Jess.

"What?" Casey asked, very interested in what she had to say.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading._


	12. Chapter 11

_This chapter contains one of my favorite characters in the show, who I apparently forgot to include earlier; I don't know what I was thinking. Oh, and sorry this chapter's short too, due to time restraints I had to take some things out but as a result this story gets more chapters._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lwd

* * *

_

Paul was sitting at his desk, sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper, when the door opened. Looking up to see you just came in he almost spit out his coffee.

"Hey Paul" Casey said as she sat down in the chair across from Paul.

"Ca-Cas-Casey, what are you doing here?" Paul finally managed to ask putting his cup and newspaper down.

Looking at him confused, Casey asked, "Uh, what do you mean, Paul?"

"You haven't been in here for, what is it, months now" Paul explained still looking surprised at his unexpected visitor.

"I know Paul, I'm so sorry. It's just been so crazy lately that coming here hasn't even crossed my mind, I completely forgot…" Casey began to apologize.

"It's okay, really, Casey" Paul interrupted hoping to calm her down. "So what brought you here today?" Paul asked

"Well, a little while ago I got into a huge fight with Derek and now I promised my mom I'll stop pressing the 'Derek you're my best friend from the past' issue with him." Casey said quickly, stopping to take a quick breath, "Now, George is set on us bonding, so last night we had to talk about our adoptions, but in the…" Casey continued but stopped mid-sentence by Paul.

"Wait a minute…Derek's adopted?" Paul asked "I see that's a big development" Paul said intrigued.

"Yeah, it is. But that's not all" Casey responded.

"There's more" Paul asked.

"Yep, recently I got a call from my friend Jess, who was in the same foster home with me. She said that she remembers there being two Derek's. The two of them were friends but I was only friends with one of them and didn't get along with the other." Casey explained.

"Two?" Paul asked stunned.

"I know, I completely forgot but as soon as she told me, it started coming back, but, I still can't stay for sure if I'm right about Derek." Casey said.

"What about your friend, Jess, does she remember?" Paul asked her.

"No. But she still talks to Anne who still talks to Adam who still is friends with one of the Derek's. The best part is, she got his phone number." Casey explained, excited about this new development.

"So you're planning on calling him, right?" Paul assumed.

"Yep, I'm calling him tonight." Casey confirmed.

"Well, good luck" Paul wished Casey.

"Thanks, Paul" she replied getting up and leaving, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._


	13. Chapter 12

_Flashback marked by ------ and italicized _

_Disclaimer: I don't LwD

* * *

_

After racing home from school, Casey sitting in her room dialed the phone number written on the post-it in her other hand. After ringing a few times the person on the other end finally picked up, "Hello."

"Hi, is Derek there?" Casey asked nervously of the person.

"I assume this is Casey calling." He answered.

"And you must be Derek." Casey responds back, "You must have heard that I was going to call you from Adam, right?" she assumed.

"Yeah, I did. I also heard that you're looking for information." Derek said keeping with the pattern they started.

"You heard right, so do you still talk to the other Derek?" Casey asked, full of hope that he'd answer yes.

"Yeah, I do. In fact I just talked to him earlier this week." Derek explained.

"Really? Does my best friend happen to know I'm looking for him?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not. If he knew but didn't look for her…well, the thought just made Casey sad.

"Yes" Derek finally answered after a minute of silence from his end.

After another few minutes of silence, this time from Casey's end, she finally began to respond, "But…if he knew…why?" she studdered, feeling her hope diminish with each second that passed.

"He didn't need to." He told her. The common misconception when they were younger was that only one of the Derek's liked Casey. In truth, they actually both did. Derek and him, pretty much treated her, the same, like elementary school kids with a crush. The only difference was that Casey only liked one of them back.

"What?" Casey asked not sure about what he just said meant.

Instead of answering, "How about we meet up and I'll explain everything to you then?" he suggested.

"Sure, where do you want to meet at?" Casey asked.

"Let's meet near you." He replied.

"Are you sure you want to come to London, if you're far…" Casey began.

"It's alright. I'm actually about 30 minutes from you, that's fine with me, really." he assured her.

"Alright. How about at Smelly Nelly's?" she suggested.

In return, he replied "Does next Wednesday at 5pm work for you?"

"Yeah, that's good for me." She confirmed.

"Alright, see you then, bye Casey" Derek responded.

"Thanks see you soon, bye." Casey hung up the phone and put it back on the cradle. Getting up see planned to go over to Emily's to share the new development in 'Operation find Casey's old best friend'. On her way to the stairs, however, she bumped into Derek who also happened to be headed downstairs.

"Whoa, watch it Klutzilla" Derek insulted her with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry to tell Emily…" Casey began to apologized and explain herself.

"Yeah, don't care" Derek interrupted her continuing towards the stairs again.

However, only a few seconds later, "You may finally be of the hook." Casey spoke again, causing Derek to turn on his heel so that he was facing her once more, annoyed that she was still talking. "For what?" He said letting his annoyance show through in his voice.

"You see there apparently were two Derek's I got in touch with one who can tell me where and who my best friend is." Casey happily answered him. This caused Derek's face to change from annoyance to a blank expression, "What?" he managed to spit out.

"Yeah, I'm meeting him next Wednesday. Well, I have to go now, bye." And with that Casey ran down the stairs, grabbing her coat as she left. However, Derek was still standing in the same spot with the same blank expression.

Casey had been at Emily's explaining the events from earlier that afternoon. She had reached the part where she told Derek about her meeting. "I thought that if I told him about the meeting, and I'm right, he might tell me himself before I hear it from someone else. Plus, the look on his face when I told him, further leads me to believe that I'm right." Casey explained her plan. "But the part that confuses me…?"

------

"_Really? Does my best friend happen to know I'm looking for him?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not. If he knew but didn't look for her…well, the thought just made Casey sad._

"_Yes" Derek finally answered after a minute of silence on his end._

_After a few minutes of silence, this time from Casey's end, she finally began to respond, "But…if he knew…why?" she studdered, feeling her hope diminish with each second that passed._

"_He didn't need to." He told her. _

_-------_

"It either means that our Derek is your best friend, or that it's this Derek who's your best friend." Emily concluded.

At this Casey's eyes widened, "Em!" But they soon closed, "That can't be right. Because when I asked him if he stilled talked…" Casey began to explain, subtly shaking her head.

However, Emily interrupted her, "Actually remember you said 'do you still talk to the other Derek'" as she quoted Casey.

Thinking back, "You're right" Casey exclaimed. "And that can explain Derek's behavior, if he's the other Derek, but I said that I talked to the other Derek but he's…" she began to work this all out in her head.

Interrupting Casey yet again, Emily began, "If I'm right, Derek may have knew about you looking for him when he found out that you were going to call him from Adam, he didn't have to look for you because he knew this. That's why he wants to meet so he can tell you in person."

"Or, not" Emily added, causing Casey to ask, "What?"

"Our Derek may not be the other Derek or your best friend. Your best friend could be our Derek, this Derek, or another Derek." Emily responded.

Looking at her with confusion and slight annoyance, "Are you trying to confuse me" Casey asked.

"No" Emily replied lightly laughing at Casey's reaction. "Uh, just when I thought it was getting simple." Casey sighed. While Emily continued to laugh at her very confused best friend.

* * *

Next Wednesday

Casey had been waiting anxiously at Smelly Nelly's for about thirty minutes now. Since she arrived she had been staring at the menu in front of her as she continued to wait for the now ten minute late, Derek, finally seeing someone approach her table from the top of her vision, raising her head, "Derek" she said looking into the eyes of the person standing before her.

"Hey Casey" he replied meeting her eyes.

* * *

_Sorry about the lateness and all, but with midterms over this week, I should be able to update on time finally again. Thanks for reading!!_


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: I wanted to thank, again, every one who has reviewed and thank you guys that have continued to read this story from chapter one. Even through the chapters where not much happened in terms of moving the plot along, due to lack of time and school work. Also through the late updates and two long breaks due also to lack of time/school and computer problems. I hope you all like this chapter. _

_Flashback italicized and separated by -----_

_Bold is the other Derek talking. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

* * *

_

Casey had been waiting anxiously at Smelly Nelly's for about thirty minutes now. Since she arrived she had been staring at the menu in front of her as she continued to wait for the now ten minute late, Derek, finally seeing someone approach her table from the top of her vision, raising her head, "Derek" she said looking into the eyes of the person standing before her.

"Hey Casey" he replied meeting her eyes.

"Derek…what are you doing here?" Casey asked shocked at the fact she was currently looking into the eyes of her step-brother.

"I'm here to meet with my best friend from the past." Derek said calmly as he pulled out the chair across from Casey and sat down.

The only thing Casey could manage to say was. "What?"

"I said, I'm here to meet with my best friend from the past." He repeated still calm but amused at Casey's confusion.

"You're not…but…I…was…wrong. I don't, I…get…why…what?" Casey stuttered still not able to get a hold of her self.

Derek still amused by her confusion, smirked. "Jeez, for someone who has been stubbornly trying to prove I'm you're best friend from the past, you sure deny it when I finally tell you that you were right."

After a couple more minutes it seemed Casey still had yet to grasp the situation with her confusion still etched on her face and her mind running at a thousand thoughts per minute.

"You gonna be alright there, Case?" Derek asked leaning forward with his elbows on the table. "Uh, yeah…why are you here?" Casey finally managed to speak.

"Derek, called me a little while ago." He explained.

-----

_"Hello?" Derek answered the phone. _

**_"Hey D, it's me." _**_The person calling responded._

_"Oh, hey Derek, what's up?" Derek responded back. _

**_"I'm not going Wednesday" _**_he simply stated._

_"Really?" Derek asked, with hope in his voice that Casey wouldn't find out about him. _

**_"Try not to sound too excited because I'm not going…you are."_**_ He replied trying not to laugh at the image in his head of the expression on Derek's face this very moment in time. _

_"Uh, no, what makes you think that?" Derek said trying to sound cool and not like he was freaking out, which was what he really was doing. _

**_"Look, I understand why you've avoided telling her but I'm gonna tell her Wednesday. So you should just go and do it yourself."_**_ He explained. _

_Derek just sighed and spoke, "And I thought you were my friend." _

_Amused, he laughed a little at Derek's comment, **"Just go, I gotta go bye."** He replied before hanging up the phone. _

_"Yeah, bye" Derek softly spoke moving the phone away from his ear and slowly bringing it down to his side then squeezing the phone slightly before putting it back down on his desk. _

_----- _

"So it took this to finally convince you to confess." Casey spoke after letting Derek's retelling of the phone call sink in, seeming to have regained her composer.

"Yep, you were going to find out today anyway, whether I told you or not. So I figured I might as well tell you myself" Derek explained shifting through the sugar packets on the table.

"What if Derek was bluffing?" Casey questioned taking the packs out his hand so he couldn't distract himself with them anymore. "Maybe, most likely," Derek confessed looking back up at her.

"Then why…?" Casey asked curious about what made Derek come even though he thought that the chances of the other Derek bluffing were high.

Sighing, he answered "I don't know." Leaning back in his chair, "I just needed an excuse." He answered truthfully. "The part of me that always wanted to tell you used this as my excuse to."

Casey even more curious because of his response asked "What was stopping you?"

"My dad. Even though I caused his life to fall apart, he continues to support me and do all that he can for me." He explained, embarrassed that he was honestly saying this.

Casey began to laugh. Causing Derek to look back up at her, his embarrassment rising as she continued to laugh, "What?" he asked

"It's just so, weird, listening to you talk like that." She answered, clearing her throat, when she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, well…don't get used to it." Derek replied defensively. "Anyway, he needs this family, I can't mess it up." He finished telling her, his reason

"And how would telling me that you're my best friend going to mess the family up?" Casey asked not being able to follow or understand his reasoning.

Shifting in his chair uneasily, "Jeez, Case, you're still oblivious." He scoffed.

Annoyed with him Casey replied, "Again, with this, oblivious stuff."

"Case" shaking his head, "it's the same reason Sam broke up with you, why you've tried so hard to find me, why I wanted to tell you and the same reason I didn't." he explained.

After, a few minutes of thinking about what Derek had just told her but not able to comprehend what Derek was telling her, she asked "What? What does that mean? I don't…"

"I'm not going to spell it out for you. You want to know why?" in response to this Casey nodded her head yes. "Even though I told you I'm your old best friend, the reasons I didn't haven't changed." He explained.

Looking at Casey, he continued when she showed no signs of having something to say. "After today, nothing's going to change, now that you know that you've found me, we're going to forget about it and we're going to go back to being bickering step siblings when we get home. Understand?"

Looking hurt Casey said "Okay?"

"Now, I believe you wanted to know why I stopped writing. Let's see, it was a year after the whole Abby thing." He began, changing the subject. "We were all trying to adjust. I was beginning to act out a little at the same time starting to become popular in school. I changed and writing letters to you fell under the category of 'un-cool'. I'm a jackass, remember." Derek finished, joking at the end.

"I see" Casey responded not fully convinced or happy with Derek's explanation but at the moment she didn't really feel like pressing the matter after his little speech earlier.

"So is that it?" Derek asked, hoping she would say yes and they could go home and begin their agreement as soon as possible.

However, "No…" Casey responded.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_In case the beginning author's note may have given you the impression that this story is over, as you can tell, it's not. I was just going through and rereading the story so I can fix it, I realized I had forgotten about some of those things mentioned. _


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: after having college kick my ass for weeks, it was so weird having no tests, speeches, or projects due just this past week. Now I'm just looking forward to spring break and then I only have one month left, I can't wait!!_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own LWD.

* * *

_

"So is that it?" Derek asked, hoping she would say yes and they could go home and begin their agreement as soon as possible.

However, Casey replied "No…"

"Did I help you?" Casey asked.

To which Derek smiled and answered, "Yes." This caused Casey to smile as well. Looking at Casey, Derek immediately stopped smiling and looked away, scanning the other tables in the restaurant.

Ignoring this Casey asked another question, "Do you miss us?" As soon as she did she held her breathe hoping to hear that he did, because she sure missed them.

Still looking away, Derek answered her by asking a question of his own, hoping to change the topic. "So, how did I help you?"

Annoyed that he didn't answer her, she began to yell at him for it "Derek…" but she stopped and found herself laughing at him instead.

"What?" he asked confused about what she found so funny.

"So you do miss us" she smirked, while still laughing.

"I never said that" Derek defended himself against her accusation.

Still smirking at him, "Didn't have to," she told him. In response he rolled his eyes at her trying not to start laughing himself.

"So, you want to know how you helped me." She began finally changing the subject just like Derek wanted to earlier.

"Not really" he said.

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes at him, "Well to bad" she joked.

"I've already explained some of it to you. With the adoption, you might remember that I was ungrateful. One day when I was complaining to you about it you yelled at me about my attitude." This caused Derek to laugh, obviously recalling the memory of it.

Continuing her story from where she left off after Derek stop laughing and was paying attention again. "You yelled at me about how lucky I was to have Nora adopt me and give me another chance at having a family. And that you were jealous of me and would gladly take my place in a heartbeat if I was going to continue to be such a brat."

"Not just then but you were always there for me at the foster home, sticking up for me several times. I didn't realize how much a part of my life you were until you stopped writing." She paused to reflect.

After a few seconds she began again, "No matter how many times I wrote you, you never wrote me back. Until then I didn't realize how much I would miss you," smiling despite the sadness in this particular memory.

"So when I thought I found you again. All of it came back. I was so happy to have my best friend back. I was so happy because I did when I was younger and I still…" she was about to finish when it hit her.

"Oh" she said. "How could I be so oblivious?" she asked mentally slapping herself on the forehead.

"That's what we've been telling you. Although I was hoping you'd never figure it out." Derek replied his voice fading as he finished.

"But how did Sam and Emily figure it out?" she wondered out loud, curious how everyone else figured out how she felt before she herself did.

Despite not liking where the topic of their conversation had gone, Derek answered. "One, I'm all you pretty much talk about, and when you do talk about me it's in your smile, not, just that but you can see it in your eyes as well."

"Oh," was all she said to that.

"Sam thought he couldn't compete with me. Which I told him was stupid…" Derek continued on

"I can't believe this…wait a minute." Casey started but she stopped in order to think this through one more time, to make sure what she was about to say even made any sense. _If what he said earlier was true and the reason Sam broke up with me was… then Derek…_

"What?" Derek asked her not quite sure where she was going before she just suddenly stopped talking.

Shaking her head, she responded, "Never mind, it doesn't matter." Believing it was best to just leave it at that, saying what she was thinking wasn't going to do anything but complicate the situation further.

"Okay." He said still not sure what was going on.

Then something else occurred to her, "…my mom. She must have known too. That's why she asked me to stop and never answered my questions about it." She voiced her thoughts yet again.

Confused once more by Casey's constant stopping and starting in the middle of her sentences, Derek asked "What are you talking about?"

"If my mom knew that I was in love with my best friend and if you turned out to be him…" Casey began to explain.

Instead of finishing the statement herself, Derek did it for her "She'd be against it."

"Right, what about George, do you think?" Casey agreed and then wondered about George.

Derek thought his dad had caught on somewhat but after thinking about it some more he decided, "Most likely not, or else I don't think he'd have enforced bonding time."

"True" Casey agreed with him again.

Derek ready to end this whole awkward conversation, said "It doesn't matter, since we already promised..."

"I know." She cut him off, sensing that Derek was done talking about this and probably wouldn't cooperate any further.

"Well, let's go home." Derek said after a few moments of silence, while getting up and putting his coat back on.

"Alright" Casey responded, following suit as the two prepared to leave Smelly Nelly's and go back home.

Walking home from the restaurant there had been no conversation between the two of them. Derek was walking a few feet ahead of Casey. He had been walking with his hands in his coat pockets and kicking rocks in his path every so often, looking up he noticed that their house was just a few houses away now.

Casey who had been swinging her purse in front of her looked up to see that Derek had now stopped, suddenly turning around, Derek said "Race ya" and then started running towards the house.

It took Casey a few seconds to figure out what Derek was doing, yelling after him "What? Der-REK!" and soon began running towards their house as well, trying to catch up to him.

However, she didn't make it in time, and found herself locked out of the house by Derek. Pounding on the door, she yelled, "Der-REK! Open the door…Derek!"

However, Derek yelled back to her through the door, "Sorry, not gonna happen Case." In response Casey pounded some more on the door, this time yelling, "Let me in!"

Finally, Nora, who upon hearing Derek and Casey came from the kitchen into the living room, opened the door, "Thanks mom" Casey replied grateful for finally being let in the house.

As she was walking over to Derek, who was currently sitting in his chair laughing, to yell at him for locking her out, however, she didn't get a chance to, because it was then that George came up behind him, "Apologize, Derek."

"Sorry sis." Derek smirked, after controlling his laughter. To which Casey frowned "Jerk," before heading upstairs to her room. Derek watched her do so and then turned back to the TV, with a frown replacing his fading smirk.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!! Sorry about any mistakes, ADD problem through out writing this._


	16. Hiatus

Okay so I know you may be disappointed that I finally updated but it's not a chapter but an author's note. Here's the thing, I was without internet for a few weeks and then I encountered some more health issues which caused way too problems then they should have and so I've been so busy trying to put things and myself back together I haven't had anytime to write or come on here and read or any of the other things I like to do in my free time. Things are pretty much back to normal but with finals starting next week I'm gonna put the story on hiatus for a little bit longer, till I get back home and settled, which should be around May 10th and then I can start writing again. Sorry for the wait.

Sincerely,

Nikk


End file.
